Galatic War--Book 3
by TheepicGam3r00
Summary: Book three of my series. Some credit goes to shadow ninja 022. Disclaimer: I do not own the roghts of Mass Effect.


Mara Ruth Luminos Age 20 Race Asari Spec. Biotics

Kira Mundas Age 21 Race Human Spec. Vangaurd

Russell O'neal Age 23 Race Human Spec. Biotics

When we reach the Normandy we were greeted by two familiar faces. One by the name of Lt. Commander Ashley Williams, and the person in charge, Commander Shepard. Apparently, they didnt recongnize us. We didnt want to creep them out by saying who we really were.

" Private Mundas, reporting for duty!"

" Private Luminos, reporting for duty!"

" Private O'neal, reporting for duty!"

The Commander then said, " Ok, Privates, Lt. Commander Ashley Williams will take you on a tour around the ship. After the tour, she will assign you to your room."

Ashley took us on our tour and explained things on the way. She also introduced us to the other crew members. Apperantly, there is a AI living on the ship. Her name is Edi. At the end of the tour, she asks us for any questions, comments, or concerns.

" Where would the cabins be and how are we gonna be paired up?"

" I refuse to be stuck in the same room as Mara and why do you care about getting paired up I know you rather be paired with lover boy Russell rather than me"

" Shut up you jerk!"

Idiot boy responded, " Dont bring me into this arguement..."

" Shut it, ALL OF YOU!"

We all responded, " Yes ma'am."

After that little incident, we headed torwards our living quarters.

Ugh, I was annoyed with her. At least I wasn't blushing. Well, we got our assigned cabins. I got paired up with, both of them. We all had to share a cabin. We were lucky since the cabins rooms were seperated. Me and Russell took one side and Kira took the other, like I sorta expected. We started unpacking our things. Once we got situated, i sorta stared off into the distance not realizing i was staring at Russell the whole time. Kira left to go train, so it only left me and Russell alone. I loved his dimples around his cheecks when he smiled and his small chin hair. I also loved how his hair was curly, and the way his eyes sparkled in the dim light of the room.

I dont think he ever noticed me, but he stared at me when my senses were coming back to me. I slowly had a realization. I had a crush on him, and i think he felt the same way i felt. He had simply stared at me back, until i blushed.

" What are you staring at?"

" I-uh...ummmm... I-i was, umm, staring off into your... umm... mind?"

He just laughed. I was pretty embarrased.

" Is my head that big?"

I started to giggle. I was scared, though. As much as it pained me, I let things go, and went to bed that night. With him curled up next to me, though.

I was in the training room punching and kicking the punching bag to let my rage out when I heard someone come in. He had black hair, and chocolate colored eyes. I guess he was in good shape. He sorta just waved his hand at me and started to punch the punchingbag. I continue to practice on the punching bag when this guy that entered approached me.

"Hi my name is Luke"

"Hello my name is Kira I guess I'm the new kid to this ship"

"Really, well I guess I can show you a few pointers on hand to hand combat"

"Hmm...you think you can show me hand to hand combat. I bet I can beat you in hand to hand combat match"

I get into a fighting stance while Luke gets into his own fighting stance. I move in and jab Luke in the gut he takes a step back then retaliated by jabbing me in the stomach a few times I stumble back then sweep with my leg at his feet. After that Luke comes crashing down I quickly hurry and stand over him my fist readied for a final blow to his face.

"Nice moves Kira but still not good enough" Luke says darkly

Shortly after Luke grabs my leg and pulls me down and holds my arm high in the air it begins to hurt a little and then he let go.

"Not bad yourself ,where did you learn that from?"

"From a place I once worked"

"Well I guess I'm gonna call it a night see you around Luke"

"Alright that was a good match we should do this more often"

"Sure why not well see you til then"

I start to head back to my room when as I enter I see that Russell and Mara are passed out next to each other.

"What the hell is going on?!" I yell

They seemed to be in a deep sleep since no one answered so I just headed to my bed and fell asleep.

THE END...til book 4


End file.
